Say It Ain't So
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: OneShot, JackxWill, Wallowing in selfpity and rum, Will thinks that he's got no one left for him in the world. Will a certain pirate change that? Maybe...


**A/N:** We watched Pirates of the Carribean at my friends house earlier and I began to notice how awesome Jack and Will would look together so when I came home I wrote one and yeah. First non-anime fic! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** Don''t own Pirates of the Carribean.

* * *

The weather was perfect that night. A cool breeze, dazzling stars, and the soothing sounds of the ocean waves sloshing against the dock pillars. The air was light, and one would think of it to be quite romantic to take a walk along the shoreline tonight. But, instead, a man, lonely and devastated, sat on the dock, swinging his legs back and forth like a child. The wind wisped his brown hair around, caressing his face in an attempt to comfort him in his sorrows. A sigh came from his lips, and Will Turner took yet another swig from the half-empty bottle of rum. 

Memories flooded his mind, making his head and heart ache with pain. He gazed with half-lidded eyes at the horizon, the darkness containing him from sight. Ships were tied to the docks, all of them large and bulky. He eyed a certain one for a moment, only to bring the bottle back to his lips. He had never really drunk before, but her death was just too much. Too much to comprehend; too much to understand. He stared at another ship, looking at it as if it held a special meaning to it. Again, he drank.

Will held his breath for a few seconds, suddenly wondering what it felt like not to breathe. He let the air out, remembering yet again of how it happened. She had fallen off the bloody tower again. She drowned. She also wasn't as lucky the first time she fell. She hit the rocks. She died. She _died_. Will had been brought into complete and utter despair when he received the news. Then he had thought of nothing but her and their unborn child day and night. And when they both died, he could think about nothing. He had no one or nothing to ponder on. Nothing…

"'Ey, is that you, Will?" a voice asked behind him, sounding a bit drunken itself. Will, after a moment due to a loss in reflexes, lazily turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Bloody hell, mate. You look awful."

Will racked his mind. The voice sounding so familiar, but he couldn't remember who it belonged to. Footsteps neared, and then someone sat down next to him. Will stared at them for a long time, before opening his mouth.

"Wha', i-…izzat you, Jack?" he slurred, his head tipping down a bit before automatically bouncing back up. The pirate looked right back at him.

"Yeah, mate. It's me, good ol' Jack."

Will made a feeble attempt to smile at him.

"Good t' see you." he said, focusing only on Jack. Jack looked at him a bit more, and then turned his head to stare at the sea.

"I'd ask how life was, but seein' that you're pretty much drunk I'll stay off that topic." he told Will. Will blinked at him for a while, and looked at the almost-empty bottle in his hand.

"She died." he stated. Jack's head snapped to face him, and his eyes were wide.

"Elizabeth? She's dead? How?" he asked, his hand shooting to Will's free one. Will didn't mind it, finding it quite comforting.

"Fell…off th'…bloody tower…like you…" he said drunkenly, feeling as if he were about to cry. Jack shook his head, staring down.

"Clumsy little…" he muttered, but stopped there, seeing Will's distraught face.

"And…and we…she was pregnant…baby girl…"

Jack shut his eyes, and squeezed Will's hand. Will let some tears fall, shutting his own eyes and squeezing back. He began to sob, his other hand clutching the neck of the rum bottle for dear life.

"Jack! She's dead! They're both dead!" he cried out, leaning forward towards the open sea, his head hanging low. Jack pulled on his arm, and took him into an embrace. Now, this kind of touchy-feely crap wasn't much of his thing, but you just don't watch a grown man cry and not do anything, alright? Will cried into Jack's chest, holding onto him as if he were the last life line he had.

"Shh shh there, mate. It's alright, she's in a better place now. And with your little girl, too." Jack hushed, rubbing Will's back. A tinge of red ran across his cheeks, not believing what the hell he was doing. Will just kept crying, repeating, "She's dead" over and over. Jack held Will tighter.

"—And now I've got no one!" Will sobbed. Jack shook his head, and removed his arms only to take off his coat and drape it around Will's quaking shoulders.

"You are not alone, mate." he told him, putting one arm around the blacksmith's shoulders. Will sniffed.

"And why do you say that, Jack?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Jack's other hand tipped Will's chin up, making him look into the eyes of a pirate.

"Well, you've got me, Will." he said quietly. Will blushed, trying to divert his drooping eyes. Jack grinned a bit. He had never really noticed how vulnerable Will could look, with his teary, sad eyes and shattered expression. He actually found it all quite attractive, to say the least.

"But…but the Pearl…" Will muttered, slowly recalling why Jack had left in the first place. Why he had saved him. How he met him…

Jack chuckled. "I'm taking a little break right now. In fact, the only reason why I'm back in this bloody place is just to see you, Will." he admitted, tracing his thumb along Will's facial hair, letting it rest near his lips. Will's face grew hotter, and he now looked harder at things other than Jack Sparrow.

Jack noticed Will's eyes, and grasped his cheeks in his hands, turning his head to face him. The helpless look in Will's eyes almost made him want to pout at his dear friend's misfortune. Jack did love Will; he had for a long time. But he knew that Will would only love Elizabeth, not him.

"Jack…I…" Will started, but found that he couldn't finish. Jack cocked an eyebrow at him, and watched his hands tug at his jacket around him. "Well…I…uh…"

Jack grinned, and rubbed his thumbs along side Will's cheeks.

"What is it, Will?" he asked. Will tried to look away, but couldn't seem to tear his eyes from Jack's face.

"Jack…I…I should've told you both…" he muttered, looking away fully now. Jack naturally assumed "you both" consisted of him and Elizabeth. "But…Jack…I…I think I…"

"On with it, man!" Jack said, growing a tad impatient. Will swallowed.

"Jack, I think I love you!" he proclaimed, blushing furiously. Jack blinked at him, and could suddenly smell the stench of alcohol on Will's breath. He just assumed it was the rum talking, not Will. But that didn't really stop him from taking advantage of the situation…

"Well, good for you Will because I think I love you as well." Jack replied, and before Will could speak, brushed his lips against Will's. Will froze for a moment before pressing back, silent tears streaming down his face. Jack eagerly returned the kiss, and with his thumbs stroked away the tears. As they broke apart slowly, Jack had felt like he was in heaven, while Will was in a drunken state of confusion and happiness.

"Say it ain't so, Jack Sparrow. Say it ain't so." Will whispered, a bit pleadingly. Jack kissed him again, a bit harder this time.

"You're the drunk one here, mate. Cant' help ya." he said simply, kissing him yet again, savoring the sweet flesh against his own.


End file.
